Lokiritis - Eine mysteriöse Epidemie
by Mary and Sue
Summary: In letzter Zeit breitet sich eine mysteriöse Krankheit vor allem unter weiblichen Avengers Fans aus, die Lokiritis. Wir wollen der Sache auf den Grund gehen. Wie sind die Symptome? Was sind die Auswirkungen? Außerdem werden wir mit Betroffenen und ihrem sozialen Umfeld Interviews führen. Viel Spaß!
1. Symptome

**Die Lokiritis- eine mysteriöse Epidemie**

Sie sind ein Fan von Superheldenfilmen? Oder kennen Sie jemanden, der ein Fan von Superheldenfilmen ist? Dann sollten Sie sich den folgenden Artikel gründlich durchlesen.

Psychologen haben eine neue Krankheit entdeckt, die sich rasant ausbreitet und offenbar hauptsächlich durch den Konsum von Superheldenfilmen hervorgerufen wird, insbesondere von Marvel Filmen. Betroffen sind vor allem junge Frauen, die eine Schwäche für tragisch missverstandene Haupt- und Nebencharaktere haben. Die sogenannte „Lokiritis" oder auch „Loki-Fangirl-Krankheit" treibt Freunde und Verwandte der Betroffenen weltweit in den Wahnsinn. Sie fragen sich, ob jemand aus Ihrem Bekanntenkreis betroffen ist? Die Antwort lautet wahrscheinlich ja, wenn die folgenden Symptome zutreffen.

1\. Allgemeine Besessenheit von einem gewissen Gott.

Ist diese Person von Loki besessen? Erwähnt Sie in Gesprächen aller zwei Minuten seinen Namen? Regt Sie sich ständig über Odin auf, weil er ihn so mies behandelt hat? Plädiert sie dafür, dass er seinen eigenen Film bekommt? Zitiert sie ihn ständig? Träumt sie nachts von ihm und berichtet dann ausschweifend davon?

2\. Erhöhte Sensibilität für seinen Namen (oder Worte, die so ähnlich klingen)

Horcht sie jedes Mal sofort auf, wenn sein Name erwähnt wird? Fragt sie ständig: „Hast du eben Loki gesagt?"? Wird sie bei der Erwähnung seines Namens total fangirlish, sprich sie fängt an wild mit den Armen zu wedeln und zu quietschen? Fängt sie mitten im Gespräch an, das Thema zu wechseln, um über Loki zu sprechen?

3\. Sie fängt an Fanartikel zu horten.

Hat sie Thor 2 innerhalb der ersten Woche nach dem Erscheinungsdatum auf DVD gekauft? Hat sie gar mehrere Versionen der DVD? Ist die Tapete in ihrem Zimmer hinter Loki-Postern verschwunden? Liegt sie Ihnen seit Wochen in den Ohren, ihr endlich eine Loki-Actionfigur zu kaufen? Hält sie überall Ausschau nach Pappaufstellern mit seinem Gesicht drauf?

4\. Intensives Befassen mit seiner Person.

Sieht sie sich auf Youtube ständig Videos von ihm an z.B. die Werbung vom Superbowl 2013, die Vorstellung von Marvel auf der Comic Con 2013 oder die Ankündigung von Thor 2 auf Comedy Central? Liest sie sich direkt nach dem Schauen des Films Wikipedia-Artikel darüber durch. Sucht sie im Internet nach Foren, um sich mitanderen Fans auszutauschen?

5\. Kreative Tätigkeiten

Schreibt oder liest sie Fanfiktion über ihn? Wohlmöglich sogar mit Pairing z.B. Loki/ ihre eigene Person? Hat sie für ihn einen Schrein errichtet? Bildet sie in ihrem Kopf Crossover mit Loki und anderen Serien und Filmen? Macht sie Fanart von ihm oder sucht sie nach welchem?

6\. Veränderung in sozialem Verhalten, um sich Loki anzupassen.

Entwickelt sie Hass auf ihre Geschwister, insbesondere blonde Brüder? Glaubt sie, adoptiert zu sein? Entfremdet sie sich zunehmend von ihrem Vater? Glaubt sie, im Schatten ihrer älteren Geschwister zu stehen? Schmiedet sie Pläne für die Weltherrschaft? Verliert sie allmählich jegliches Mitgefühl für ihre Mitmenschen? Kann sie die anderen Marvel Superhelden nicht ausstehen? Macht sie sich über Captain America lustig? Haben sie kürzlich jemanden sagen hören, sie besäße eine schwarze Seele? Freut sie sich, wenn andere Leute bekennen, Angst vor ihr zu haben?

7\. Eifersucht auf Jane

Äußerste sie Abneigung gegen Jane Foster, vor allem nachdem Loki gesagt hatte, sie sei großartig? Verstärkte sich dieses Gefühl, als er ihr das Leben rettete? Zeigt sie akute Aggression, wenn jemand erwähnt, dass Jane und Loki ein gutes Paar wären?

8\. Bedürfnis Loki auf dem Thron zu sehen.

Gefiel ihr das Ende von Thor 2? Hätte sie gerne vor Loki niedergekniet, als er die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen wollte? Wäre sie gerne seine Königin?

9\. Bedingungslose Hingabe.

Lässt sie sich nicht davon abschrecken, dass Loki in der nordischen Sagenwelt nicht so gutaussehend ist und obendrein verheiratet? Verzeiht sie ihm, dass er etliche Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen hat? Würde sie für ihn töten. Stört es sie nicht, dass er sie in einen Eiszapfen verwandeln könnte?

10\. Verzweifelte Bekannte.

Hören sie öfter von gemeinsamen Bekannten, dass es immer schlimmer mit ihr wird? Berichten ihre Eltern, dass sie kein vernünftiges Gespräch mehr mit ihr führen können, ohne dass sein Name fällt? Können Sie sie nicht mehr zu einem DVD-Abend einladen, ohne dass Thor oder Die Avengers auf dem Programm steht?

Trifft mehr als die Hälfte der oben genannten Punkte zu, so ist ihre Freundin wahrscheinlich an Lokiritis erkrankt. Das ist nicht ganz so schlimm, wie es sich anhört. Sie wird auf jeden Fall nicht daran sterben, es sei denn Sie nervt sie so sehr, dass Sie sie abstechen. Die Ansteckungsgefahr hält sich in Grenzen, es sei denn sie haben noch keinen der Thor-Filme gesehen und hegen selbst eine Vorliebe für tragisch missverstandene Charaktere. In diesem Fall allerdings ist äußerste Vorsicht geboten, denn bisher wurde noch kein Heilmittel gefunden. Selbst Menschen von denen sie nie vermutet hätten, dass sie fangirlen können, sind nicht vor den Auswirkungen der Lokiritis gefeit.

Lesen Sie im nächsten Kapitel ein Interview mit einer Betroffenen.


	2. Interview mit Sue R

Kapitel 2: Interview mit einem Lokifangirl

Wir haben im vorherigen Kapitel über die Symptome der Lokiritis gesprochen und woran man erkennt, dass andere daran leiden. Nun werden wir die Auswirkungen dieser sich immer rascher ausbreitenden Krankheit aus der Sicht einer Betroffenen betrachten. Wir interviewen hierzu Sue R., 21, aus Deutschland.

Unsere Reporterin Mary begrüßt das bekennende Loki-Fangirl: „Hallo und vielen Dank, dass du dich zu diesem Interview bereit erklärt hast, Sue. Erzähl mal, wie bist du auf Loki als Objekt deines Fangirlings gekommen?"

Sue berichtet mit verklärtem Lächeln: „Es hat alles mit „Thor 1" angefangen. Ich war fasziniert von seinem Charakter und habe Mitleid empfunden, weil er von seinem Vater so ignoriert wurde. Eigentlich wollte er ja nur Anerkennung und geliebt werden. Wer möchte das nicht?"

Mary fragt interessiert: „Was magst du denn an ihm?"

Sue schwärmt: „Er sieht sehr gut aus. Er ist intelligent, witzig. Natürlich hat er größenwahnsinnige Anwandlungen, aber er macht das mit so viel Stil, es ist halt einfach geil, wie er versucht, die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen. Ich würde vor ihm niederknien, jederzeit."

Mary murmelt: „Ah ja. Nun, er ist definitiv unterhaltsam…"

Dennoch rückt sie unauffällig ein Stück von Sue weg, ehe sie die nächste Frage stellt: „Wie äußert sich dein Fangirl-Dasein?"

Sue ignoriert das unprofessionelle Wegrücken und antwortet: „Ich gebe zu, dass ich mein… Fangirltum nur mit einem kleinen Zirkel teile, vorzugsweise mit Gleichgesinnten. Ansonsten schreibe und lese ich Fanfiktion über ihn, suche Fanart, allerdings mache ich selber keins. Zum einen, weil es ihm nicht gerecht werden würde und zum anderen, weil schon in der Bibel steht, dass du dir kein Bild von deinem Gott machen sollst, auch wenn es da nicht um Loki geht."

Mary scheint allmählich wieder zu ihrer Gelassenheit zu finden: „Hat deine Begeisterung für Loki weitreichende Auswirkungen auf dein Sozialleben?"

Sue gibt zu: „Ab und an schon. Ich rede eben sehr oft über ihn. Am schlimmsten war es allerdings, bevor „Thor 2" auf DVD rauskam. Da habe ich die ganze Zeit meine Eltern genervt: „Bald kommt der Film raus, bald kommt der Film raus!" Ansonsten kann ich mich ganz gut als ganz normaler Loki-Fan tarnen."

Mary fragt scheinbar ohne Zusammenhang und Hintergedanken: „Was hältst du so von Jane?"

Sue denkt kurz darüber nach und meint dann: „An sich hab ich nichts gegen Jane, außer in dieser einen Szene, als Loki sie so begehrlich anschaut, nachdem sie ihm eine verpasst hat. Solange sie bei Thor bleibt, darf sie weiterleben."

„Wie, äh, großzügig von dir", äußert Mary vorsichtig, „Ich bin sicher, sie weiß das zu schätzen. Und wie steht's mit Odin?"

Mit anfangs neutralem Gesichtsausdruck führt Sue aus: „Also im ersten Teil war er ja noch ganz in Ordnung. Natürlich war es verwerflich, dass er nie ein Wort des Lobes für Loki hatte." Dann verfinstert sich ihre Miene und sie fährt fort: „Aber im zweiten Teil geht er gar nicht. Er wird zum totalen Menschenhasser und da wundert er sich, wo Loki diese Einstellung herhat."

Mary will nun wissen: „Und wie stehst du zu Thor?"

Sue zögert zu antworten: „Ist es an dieser Stelle unklug, zu sagen, dass ich ihn… mag? Am Anfang von Teil eins ist er zwar ein aufgeblasener Wichtigtuer, aber er entwickelt sich definitiv zu seinem Vorteil. Und außerdem ist er derjenige, der, mal abgesehen von Frigga, am stärksten an Loki glaubt und ihn gerne auf der guten Seite zurückwissen möchte. Natürlich war er äußerst ignorant, was Lokis Gefühle in der Vergangenheit angeht, dass er nicht gemerkt hat, wie zurückgesetzt sich sein kleiner Bruder gefühlt hat, aber dafür bemüht er sich jetzt umso mehr."

Auf Marys Gesicht erscheint nun ein breites Grinsen: „Würdest du dich einer Armee kreischender Loki-Fangirls anschließen, die ihm zur Weltherrschaft verhelfen wollen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich kreischen würde. Ich hoffe, dass ich genug Disziplin haben werde, es nicht zu tun. Es wäre peinlich. Aber ansonsten? Ja", gibt Sue zu.

Mary bohrt weiter: „Wer ist außer Loki deine Lieblingsfigur in „Thor"?"

Diese Antwort fiel Sue nicht schwer: „Darcy. Ich mag Darcy, Darcy ist cool. Und die Beziehung zu ihrem Praktikanten Ian in „Thor 2" ist sehr lustig. Ich sage nur: „Gib mir deine Schuhe!""

Mary fragt: „Würdest du dich über einen Loki-Film freuen?"

„Natürlich fände ich es super – je mehr Loki desto besser", gesteht Sue, gibt dann aber zu bedenken: „Andererseits zweifle ich auch, ob das Konzept funktionieren würde. Loki ist genial, aber ob er als Standalone dieselbe Wirkung erzielt, halte ich für fraglich."

Mary quetscht das Lokifangirl weiter aus: „Wie fandest du das Ende von „Thor 2"?"

Sue meint diabolisch: „Ganz ehrlich, welches Ende kann besser sein, als wenn Loki auf dem Thron sitzt? Endlich ist er König! Und Thor ist mal wieder drauf reingefallen, dass Loki tot sei. Er lernt auch nie dazu. Loki hat schon ganz richtig gesagt: „Wann wirst du mal nicht drauf reinfallen?"

Mary wirkt nun ernsthaft neugierig: „Könntest du dir eine gemeinsame Zukunft mit Loki vorstellen? Also, wenn es ihn wirklich gäbe?"

Sue erläutert ihre Zukunft mit Loki: „Ich würde mir nichts vormachen: Es würde sehr, sehr schwierig werden. Allein schon die Tatsache, dass er eine nicht sonderlich hohe Meinung von der menschlichen Rasse hat. Hinzu kommt, dass ich als Mensch nicht 5000 Jahre alt werde. Außerdem wäre es schwierig, ihm zu vertrauen oder sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Ich bin auch nicht sonderlich kälteaffin. Dafür würde ich ihn aber so akzeptieren, wie er ist, seine Taten wertschätzen und ihm zeigen, dass es Menschen gibt, die ihn lieben. Es wäre definitiv ein langer, steiniger Weg, aber das Ergebnis wäre es mit Sicherheit wert."

Mary grinst: „Würdest du mit ihm auf ein Doppeldate mit Thor und Jane gehen oder würdest du dir Sorgen machen, dass er sich furchtbar mit Thor streitet oder mit Jane durchbrennt?"

Sue drückt ihre Zweifel aus: „Ich glaube, ich würde einem Doppeldate nicht zustimmen. Die Risiken sind eindeutig zu hoch. Wenn ich schon ein Date mit Loki habe, dann möchte ich es wenigstens genießen können. Und wie du schon bemerkt hast, würde es mit ziemlicher Sicherheit in einem Streit zwischen Loki und Thor enden. Um Jane würde ich mich selber kümmern."

Mary verabschiedet sich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln: „Na dann, vielen Dank für das Interview. Wir freuen uns schon auf Leserbriefe und Diskussionen in der Reviewsektion. In unserer nächsten Ausgabe lesen Sie ein Interview mit den Eltern von Sue R. Bis zum nächsten Mal bei „Lokiritis"!"


	3. Interview mit den Eltern von Sue R

Kapitel 3: Interview mit der Umwelt

In der heutigen Ausgabe von „Lokirits – eine mysteriöse Epidemie" interviewen wir die leidgeplagten Eltern von Sue R., die Ihnen noch aus dem letzten Kapitel bekannt sein dürfte. Mr. und Mrs. R. sind seit 20 Jahren verheiratet und konnten sich bisher eigentlich nicht über ihre einzige Tochter beschweren, doch dann trat Loki in ihr Leben und die Lokiritis veränderte alles.

Mary begrüßt ihre Gäste mit einem freundlichen Lächeln: „Hallo, Mr. und Mrs. R. Vielen Dank, dass Sie sich bereiterklärt haben, an diesem Interview teilzunehmen. Es ist sicher nicht leicht für Sie, darüber zu reden. Erzählen Sie uns doch, wie Ihre Tochter früher war."

Mrs. R. beginnt mit bekümmertem Gesichtsausdruck: „Also, als sie 13 war, mochte sie Legolas aus „Herr der Ringe". Ich meine, er ist quasi das genaue Gegenteil von Loki. Wir hätten damals nie erwartet, dass sie für jemanden wie ihn schwärmen würde. Sie war immer so ruhig, besonnen und höflich. Vielleicht war sie nicht der sozialste Mensch, aber hilfsbereit und fleißig."

Mary fragt mitfühlend: „Gab es denn irgendwelche Anzeichen, dass sie gefährdet war, an Lokiritis zu erkranken?"

Mr. R. erläutert: „Wie gesagt, niemand von uns hätte je damit gerechnet, doch im Nachhinein wird mir klar, dass es eigentlich nur eine Frage der Zeit war. Schon ihre Essgewohnheiten… Sie ist so gerne schwarze Nudeln und wenn es um Schokolade geht, ist ihr Motto: „Je dunkler, desto besser." Manchmal haben wir sogar Witze über ihre schwarze Seele gemacht."

An dieser Stelle grinst Mary. Glücklicherweise bemerken Sues Eltern nichts davon und erzählen weiter: „Außerdem ist ihre Lieblingsfarbe grün und auf Pottermore ist sie in Slytherin. Und dann waren da noch ihr Sarkasmus und ihre fiesen Kommentare. Aber wir dachten, das wäre ganz normal für ihr Alter. Wir hatten ja keine Ahnung…"

Mr. R. schluchzt leise und nimmt dankbar das Taschentuch an, das Mary ihm hinhält.

„Wie haben Sie erkannt, dass Ihre Tochter an Lokiritis leidet?", will Mary wissen, während sie dem verzweifelten Vater den Rücken tätschelt.

Mrs. R. interveniert mit den Worten: „Nun ja, also der erste Verdacht kam uns, als sie uns überredet hat, mit ihr „Thor" und „Avengers" zu schauen, obwohl sie beide Filme schon eine Woche zuvor gesehen hatte. Wirklich sicher waren wir aber erst, kurz bevor „Thor 2" auf DVD rauskam. Sie sprach von nichts anderem mehr. Ständig sagte sie Dinge wie: „Bald kommt der Film raus." und „Wann kommt Mary und bringt mir die DVD!" Es war wirklich schwer zu ertragen. Danach beruhigte sie sich glücklicherweise wieder."

„Wie genau kam Sue eigentlich auf „Thor"?", fragt Mary.

Völlig unerwartet beginnt das Paar, hysterisch zu schluchzen. Mary sieht die beiden etwas überfordert an und schweigt erstmal. Nach einiger Zeit hat sich Mr. R. soweit beruhigt, dass er sprechen kann. Seine Stimme ist allerdings noch ein wenig wackelig.

Mr. R. gesteht den schlimmsten Erziehungsfehler, der ihm je unterlaufen: „An diesem Abend waren wir beide nicht zu Hause. Eine Freundin hat ihr den Film wohl empfohlen und sie beschloss, ihn sich mal anzuschauen…. Hätten wir sie doch nicht alleine gelassen. Das ist alles unsere Schuld. Wir haben als Eltern versagt. Wir konnten sie nicht vor Lokis schlechtem Einfluss beschützen. Das werden wir uns niemals verzeihen können."

Sichtlich betroffen will Mary wissen: „Denken Sie denn, dass noch Hoffnung für Sue besteht?"

Mrs. R. erzählt: „Wir hatten uns schon große Hoffnungen gemacht. Sie war nach dem Erscheinen von „Thor 2" für zwei Wochen auf Sizilien und als sie wiederkam, war sie wieder wie früher. Sie erwähnte Loki einen Monat lang mit keinem Wort. Aber sie wurde wieder rückfällig, als sie von ihm geträumt hat. Vielleicht haben wir die Symptome zu spät erkannt. Leider wird ja auch viel zu wenig über die Lokiritis berichtet. Wenn wir gewusst hätten, dass „Thor" solch starke Nebenwirkungen hat, dann hätten wir Sue nie erlaubt, diesen Film anzusehen. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass es ein ziemlich cooler Film ist. Es war ja nicht völlig überraschend, dass sie sich in einen so missverstandenen Charakter wie Loki verlieben würde. Sie hat ja schon länger eine Schwäche für diese Typen…"

Mary murmelt: „Das hätte ich Ihnen auch sagen können", und fährt dann mit lauterer Stimme fort: „Denken Sie denn, dass das kleine Mädchen, das sich in große, blonde, nervig Elben verliebt und Poster von ihnen in ihrem Zimmer aufgehängt hat, noch in Sue steckt?"

Mr. R. meint hoffnungsvoll: „Das Poster hängt ja zum Glück immer noch da. Vielleicht wird es ja irgendwann vorbeigehen. Und sie weiß ja sowieso nicht, was sie will. Ihr zweitliebster Charakter in „Avengers" ist Captain America und der hat mal so gar nichts mit Loki gemeinsam."

Mary hakt nach: „Hat Sue je die Absicht geäußert, die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen oder Loki dabei zu helfen?"

Mrs. R. erschrickt sichtlich: „Denken Sie denn, das könnte passieren? Bisher hat sie nie etwas in der Richtung erwähnt. Ist damit zu rechnen?"

Mary beruhigt die besorgte Mutter umgehend: „Na ja, wenn man bedenkt, wie viele Lokiritis-infizierte es gibt, ist die statistische Wahrscheinlichkeit sehr gering, dass er ausgerechnet Sue auswählt. Wenn er es allerdings nicht tut, werden Sie eine schwer liebeskranke Sue trösten müssen, aber das schaffen Sie schon. Und wenn nicht, dann bitten Sie einfach Captain America um Hilfe. Der gibt auch einen viel besseren Schwiegersohn ab. Gibt es noch irgendetwas, was Sie anderen besorgten Eltern gerne sagen würden?"

Mr. R. empfiehlt: „Nun ja, wenn Ihre Tochter „Thor" noch nicht gesehen und bekanntermaßen eine Schwäche für tragisch missverstandene Charaktere hat, LASSEN SIE SIE AUF KEINEN FALL DIESEN FILM GUCKEN! Sie wird Loki verfallen und zur Dunklen Seite überlaufen und feststellen, dass es dort keine Kekse gibt. Und achten Sie unbedingt auf ihren Freundeskreis. Die Lokiritis verbreitet sich vornehmlich über den Bekanntenkreis, besonders durch DVD-Abende oder gemeinsame Kinobesuche, und wenn die Krankheit erst einmal ausgebrochen ist, dann ist sie fast unmöglich wieder loszuwerden. Sie denken vielleicht, es würde reichen, wenn Sie Ihre Kinder von Drogen und Alkohol fernhalten, aber das liegt sicher nur daran, dass Ihre Tochter kein Loki-Fangirl ist."

Mary verabschiedet sich: „Gut, dann danke ich Ihnen für dieses informative Interview. Ich weiß, dass es heute sehr schwer für Sie war. Ich denke, ich spreche im Namen der gesamten Redaktion, wenn ich Ihnen alles Gute und vor allem viel Geduld für die Zukunft wünsche. Ich bin sicher, Sie haben heute einige nichtsahnende Eltern aufgerüttelt. In der nächsten Ausgabe von „Lokiritis – eine mysteriöse Epidemie" haben wir einen ganz besonderen Gastauftritt und ein Interview mit der besten Freundin eines bekennenden Loki-Fangirls – mir. Bis dann."


	4. Bonuskapitel: Interview mit bloodflow

In der heutigen Ausgabe von „Lokiritis" unterhält sich Sue mit einer Gleichgesinnten. Unsere Leserin von bloodflow hat sich freundlicherweise bereit erklärt, einige Fragen zu beantworten.

Sue freut sich sichtlich, dass sie heute mal nicht nur müde belächelt werden wird: „Wie bist du auf „Thor" bzw. Loki gekommen?"

bloodflow antwortet bereitwillig: „Durch meine Freunde. Sie haben mir die Avenger- Filme empfohlen."

Sue ist begierig, zu erfahren, was bloodflow wohl an Loki schätzt: „Was magst du an Loki?"

Diese zählt mit verklärtem Gesichtsausdruck auf: „Seine Kräfte, aber auch sein Aussehen. Außerdem hat er eine sehr interessante Geschichte."

„Wie äußert sich die Lokiritis bei dir?", will Sue wissen.

Ihre Gesprächspartnerin gerät ins Schwärmen: „Ah...wenn jemand von dem Avengers redet, bekommt er einen ganzen Vortrag über Loki zu hören. Ich habe über 100 Loki- Bilder am Handy, ich reagiere total auf den Namen Loki und ich hasse es, wenn mir jemand sagt, dass der originale Loki, also der keltische Gott, verheiratet war und Kinder hatte. Und ich will mal einen schwarzen Kater mit grünen Augen, den ich Loki taufen werde."

Sue fährt fort: „Wer von deinen Bekannten weiß von deiner Begeisterung für Loki und was halten sie davon?"

Mit einem verlegenen Grinsen beichtet bloodflow: „Meine Freunde und Geschwister, sie reagieren mit einem Seufzen und verdrehen die Augen, bzw. flüchten, wenn ein Vortrag beginnt."

Nun möchte Sue etwas über bloodflows Einstellung zu anderen Charakteren erfahren: „Wie findest du Jane und Odin?"

Dazu meint bloodflow: „Jane: sie ist ok, solange sie bei Thor bleibt, wird sie nicht von mir beseitigt. Odin: Er hat sicher nicht absichtlich Thor bevorzugt, aber er sieht nicht, dass Loki verletzt ist und Hilfe brauchen würde. Stattdessen sperrt er ihn in den Kerker. Ich hasse ihn nicht, aber er ist keiner meiner Favoriten."

„Was hältst du von Thor?"

„Er ist ok, ich mag ihn, aber eher als Freund.", antwortet sie kurz und bündig.

„Wer ist dein zweitliebster Charakter in „Thor"/"Avengers"?", lautet Sues nächste Frage, die prompt mit den Worten: „Iron Man/Tony Stark: er ist kein sich aufopfernder Held, sondern sarkastisch und witzig.", beantwortet wird.

„Würdest du Loki helfen, die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen?", versucht Sue, Verbündete um sich zu scharen und freut sich daher über bloodflows Zusage:

„Ja, vermutlich (hehehe...)"

„Wenn du seine Königin wärst, wie würdest du deine Macht nutzen?", fragt sie und ein wenig Neid schwingt in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Puh...ich würde schauen, dass er glücklich ist.", lautet bloodflows einfache Antwort.

„Glaubst du, dass du von der Lokiritis geheilt werden kannst bzw. willst du das überhaupt?", stellt Sue eine ihrer Meinung nach überflüssige Frage, die sie aber nicht weglassen kann, weil Mary sie auf dem Zettel mit einem roten Ausrufezeichen versehen hat.

bloodflow scheint die Frage auch unnötig zu finden: „NEIN!"

Auch der Grad ihrer Besessenheit wird diskutiert: „Auf einer Skala von 1 (Loki ist scheiße) bis 1000 (Loki ist mein Lebensinhalt!): Wie fangirlish würdest du dich selbst einschätzen?"

„So 900", stuft sie sich selbst ein.

„Würdest du sagen, dass du eine Schwäche für tragisch missverstandene Charaktere hast?", will Sue abschließend wissen.

„Definitiv JA!" verkündet bloodflow.

„Damit wären wir am Ende unseres Interviews. Danke für deine Zeit. Möchtest du uns noch etwas sagen?"

„Danke, dass ich mitmachen durfte, es hat mir sehr viel Spaß gemacht.", verabschiedet sich bloodflow.

Sue wendet sich nun direkt an die Leser: „Wie euch vielleicht aufgefallen ist, haben wir die Kapitel 2 und 3 überarbeitet, um sie an die Regeln dieser Seite anzupassen *hust* kein Chatstil *hust* und das Interview mit Mary kommt im nächsten Kapitel. Danke fürs Lesen und bis zum nächsten Mal bei „Lokiritis".


End file.
